


Stupid Love

by grimeysociety



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Smut, Darcy Lewis Feels, F/M, Floor Sex, Nomad Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), References to Depression, ShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: Darcy can't sleep. Neither can Steve Rogers.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 54
Kudos: 412
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Stupid Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was missing writing smut and I'd wanted to write more Bearded Steve, so here's this mess. Enjoy. I wrote this for of my Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019 square O5: "Restraints". 
> 
> This takes place sometime after Civil War.

_Gotta quit this crying_   
_Nobody's gonna heal me if I don't open the door_   
_Kinda hard to believe_   
**\- "Stupid Love" by Lady GaGa**

Darcy couldn’t sleep. When it did come, it was fleeting. She figured it was the stress of the situation she and everyone else was in here – hiding in the middle of nowhere, with their work and not much else to do. What made it worse was her making the decision to follow Jane anywhere no matter what, and she hadn’t anticipated regretting it this badly.

Sure, she had almost died a couple times before, but now she was diagnosable. She knew the signs of depression. Her appetite had changed, sleeping was hard to come by, and her mood was low. Activities that once filled her with glee weren’t enough anymore. Jane was doing better because she worked with endless determination. It frankly became annoying to deal with 24/7, so Darcy began to go to the gym every so often. Her lack of exercising and increase in appetite had annoying, embarrassingly obvious consequences. She’d only put on a few pounds but she was already so much weaker. She did her best to avoid anyone hanging around.

It was 2AM on her third trip to the gym. She’d been wide awake in bed, literally staring at the ceiling in the dark when she decided enough was enough. She dressed in her leggings and a tank top, brushed her hair with her fingers and walked out of her room to catch the elevator down. The music was annoying. Even secret bases had annoying elevator music. She thought about putting in a complaint, but who would listen to her? She hadn’t exactly been welcomed by the rest of the people who lived there.

She went into the gym and took a bike and pedaled for twenty minutes with her headphones in, listening to loud, obnoxious music. The music itself wasn’t particularly obnoxious, it was her mood that made her think the upbeat tunes felt inappropriate. She’d been guilty of listening to sad songs when she was sad, but she knew it didn’t help at all. If she was going to sleep at all tonight, she needed to wear herself out with a workout, and if she exacerbated her sadass mood, she’d be bailing on exercising and crying alone in her room until daylight.

She saw movement in the line of mirrors in front of her and looked up, seeing a figure coming in with a towel and water bottle. Their eyes met and Darcy realized it had to be Steve Rogers.

He seemed surprised to see her, too. They’d never officially met, though they had their mutual pal Thor. She’d only ever seen him in the distance, usually leaving for some mission. He’d grown a beard and wore his hair longer than the videos and pictures she’d seen of him post-ice. She turned in her seat, taking out one of her headphones.

“Hey,” he said, and she nodded.

“Hey.”

“Darcy, right?” he asked.

How did he know her name? She wondered what kind of conversation he had to learn that. Maybe he saw her once or twice and asked around. Maybe he actually had spoken to Thor about her somehow.

“Yeah,” she said. “You’re Steve.”

He smirked and she felt her stomach flip at the sight. He was gorgeous, and he moved closer to her, looking at the display on her bike.

“I’m not really aiming for any type of… personal best or whatever,” she muttered, watching him read the amount of miles she’d ridden.

“It’s 2AM,” he said, glancing up at her, his eyes blue and his brows raised.

“What’re you doing up, then?” she retorted, and he let out a short breath of a laugh.

He moved to the line of dumbbells and picked up two of the heaviest like they were paper and Darcy’s brows rose a little. She hadn’t seen someone who was enhanced in a while. She didn’t see the point in being embarrassed by watching him move around, especially when he looked at her again when he sat down, lips quirking.

“Can’t sleep.”

“Ah,” she said, leaning back on the seat, crossing her arms. “Sounds familiar.”

He lay down and did several reps with ease. It was almost comical that he was using them at all, since they weren’t anywhere heavy enough for him to really exert himself. She snorted, and he let them go with two loud thuds, sitting back up.

“What?”

“Why don’t you just go lift one of the choppers in the hangar?” she asked, and he smiled again, wider.

“You’re suggestin’ I -?”

“Go find something actually heavy to you,” she said, hopping off the bike. She picked up her towel and pressed her face with it. “Or otherwise you’re wasting your time.”

He ran a hand through his long hair, making a face that had her believing she’d made a valid point, and she rested a hand on her hip, lifting her brow.

“You know I’m right.”

“Yeah, well. I already went out and ran around for an hour,” he said. “Wasted an hour.”

She picked up her bottle, feeling his eyes on her as she uncapped it and took a few gulps of water.

“Why can’t you sleep?” he asked, and she met his gaze.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand like a child and she shrugged a shoulder, deciding to deflect.

“Wouldn’t think a guy from your time would be open to… being open.”

She looked at him again and he lay back down, grabbing the dumbbells to do a second set. She watched as he did fifteen reps without a pause in between before setting them back down again with another two loud thuds.

“Bein’ here kinda…” he sat up again, hand carding through his hair. “Puts things into perspective. Don’t have a lot of time to… not be honest.”

“Oh, really?” Darcy said, and he nodded. “Just because I’m here doesn’t mean I’m…”

“A wanted criminal?” he finished, and she frowned. “You’re on the list by now, that’s for sure.”

“I came because Jane got a call, and I go where Jane goes.”

She took another gulp of water, the silence between them heavy. She disliked how this had gone. Never in a thousand years did she think he’d be like this – honest to the point of making her uncomfortable, when Darcy was usually the one to overshare.

So her life wasn’t hers anymore. Big deal. She turned her heel and walked out of the gym, neither of them saying another word.

She didn’t sleep when she got to bed, anyway.

-

The next night he came back again, when Darcy was in the middle of a set on the leg press machine. She was sitting at a very unflattering position, her legs wide and up, her face screwed up in effort.

“Can’t sleep?” she was pretty sure he said, because she half lip-read him since her music was blasting in her ears.

She closed her eyes and did three more reps, the machine giving a loud thud when she reset, panting a little.

She got the impression that he wasn’t himself. Or maybe Steve was more himself than ever, on the run and hiding on this base, and then going off on those cartel missions with the Black Widow and Sam Wilson.

Darcy put her feet down, getting up from the machine. He wore the same clothes as yesterday, t-shirt and shorts. If he wore boots he could be some kind of hippie hiker type, or some guy on Instagram who was really into rock-climbing. He towered over her like Thor did, but it had a different energy to it, especially since Thor hardly ever paid much attention to her.

“I’m depressed,” Darcy said, and he blinked at her, surprised by her bluntness.

She spun away, heading toward the machine she liked to use for chest exercises. He followed her, and she sat down while he leaned against a machine next to her, watching her.

“How long have -?”

“I dunno,” she cut him off. “At least a few weeks, since we got here.”

‘I’m sorry –”

“Not your fault,” she said. She honestly believed it was her fault, though no-one ever _decided_ they were mentally ill.

She met his gaze after she did a set, seeing he was looking at her differently.

“I’m fine. I just can’t sleep and I have these depression meals –”

“What’s -?”

“It’s when you throw together something to eat but the meals are a sign that you’re depressed because they’re sad or jumbled. Like pickles but you have a tub of Betty Crocker frosting next to it, and maybe coffee even though it’s 4AM and you haven’t slept.”

She rolled her eyes.

“I’m giving you way too much detail, but they’re real. Depression meals.”

Steve nodded. “I had celery and a beer for dinner. And then two loaves of white toast.”

Darcy stared at him, picturing him without his beard and long hair, instead in his star-spangled suit with a celery stalk and a beer in hand, and the image was so unbelievable. She let out a snort, covering her mouth a second later with her hand.

“I’m so sorry, I just can’t imagine it…”

She looked away, putting her hands back in place for another set. She got halfway through her set before she stopped abruptly, glancing back at him.

“I’m okay, you don’t have to try to–”

She waved a hand, the sentence falling away.

_You don’t have to try to save me._

“I just can’t sleep. That’s what’s bothering me the most,” she muttered, closing her eyes. “I can’t fucking sleep.”

“You tried anythin’ else?” he asked, and she looked at him again.

“I won’t run,” she said, and then she felt her stomach flip.

She’d already told him that she was depressed. He’d probably already noticed her checking him out last night and now, her eyes dipping to his arms, her eyes lingering on his face when she spoke…

“You’re not talking about fucking to pass the time?”

She looked right at him then, feeling her cheeks instantly heat. There was a pause and he drew in a breath, letting it go as he murmured:

“I’m not… _not_ talking about that.”

Captain America propositioning her? Had she fallen through a crack into an alternate universe?

She was staring at him too long, not saying anything. He took a step away.

“That was outta line, I’m sorry –”

She tried getting out of her seat on the machine too fast, trying to stop him from moving away from her and she fell over, straight onto the floor. He wasn’t fast enough to stop her and she rolled onto her back, staring up at him.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his eyes a little wider.

“I’m…”

He was leaning over her and Darcy grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

“Your place or mine?”

He burst into a smile and Darcy couldn’t deny herself the joy that inspired in her, smiling back at him as he moved closer still, closing in on her on the floor. His hand came down to slide up her neck to meet her cheek, cupping her as his eyes searched her face.

“You sure you’re okay? Did you hit your head?”

“I don’t have a concussion, and I don’t need convincing…”

He cut her off with a kiss, his mouth open as he met hers, his tongue slipping in as he closed his eyes. His lips then pressed against hers and Darcy sucked in a breath, arching into him. It was slow and greedy, ending with a smack of their lips as he drew back, their noses brushing.

“My place,” he said, and she managed to nod, feeling giddy.

He pulled back, helping her up with a hand, and they walked out together. In the elevator, he moved in closer once more and the reality of it seemed to hit Darcy all at once, and she grabbed his shirt again to tug him into her.

His head dipped and they kissed again, her hands deep in his hair. Nothing about it felt gentle or chaste, tongues tangling as Darcy felt his beard scratching her in the most delightful way, his moan matching hers as he pushed her into the wall.

Thank God she still remembered how to do this. Her libido hadn’t seemed to have slowed down at all, either, when they made their way past his front door and into the hallway of his apartment.

Darcy was distracted when she couldn’t get her sneakers off with a couple kicks of her feet, and she glanced down, breaking away from Steve to yank them off. He took hold of her, hoisting her up against the wall as he sealed his mouth over hers again, their hips rolling together as Darcy locked her thighs around him.

He seemed to be in his element, manhandling her and taking over, kissing her until she had to come up for air, and only then he pressed his lips to her throat and chest over her shirt, Darcy’s moans encouraging him, her fingers tugging his hair.

“Fuck…”

They were both panting and she met his eye, seeing his mouth wet and red from kissing, his pupils blown.

“Are we gonna do this here, or -?”

He smiled, breathless. “I was hopin’…”

She felt a fresh flood of arousal and kissed him again, grabbing at his shirt. She kept her legs locked as he managed to yank it off, tossing it on the floor, and then he was turning her from the wall and cupping the back of her head. He lay her down on the carpet and sat back to undo the drawstring of his shorts, starting to shove it down.

Darcy took the opportunity to lift her hips and tug her leggings down. She saw Steve’s cock and her heart began to beat faster, anticipating what he’d feel like. She could see just how beautiful he was, his chest broad with hair that ran in a line down to his crotch. She watched as his eyes fall between her legs, and she felt a wave of something, a kind of vulnerability that finally caught up to her.

She covered her face with a hand for a second.

“Um…”

“You okay?” he asked, and she felt his hand peel her fingers away so he could see her face. “What’s wrong, am I goin’ too fast?”

She felt her face flush. “I just… I’m feeling ugly, I dunno… it’s so stupid.”

“No, no, no,” he whispered, and he cupped her face with both his huge hands, kissing her slower like before.

“I’m sorry, I’m ruining it,” she replied, and he moved back, staring into her eyes. “It’s like… too good to be true, I dunno…”

She shook her head, feeling like her whole body was on fire from the shame she felt, and she hadn’t anticipated her brain trying to screw it up this badly.

“You’re gorgeous,” he said, and she made a face.

He was too kind, or maybe he just wanted to fuck her already, so he was saying whatever he had to so they’d get it over with…

“Darcy, you’re beautiful,” he murmured, and he began to tug at her shirt. “Let’s take this off, okay? Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” she breathed. She wanted him, but she didn’t like how she was feeling, either. “You’re saying all the right things, I don’t get it. Like, how is this happening?”

“You kiddin’ me? I’m the one who’s lucked out,” he said, when her shirt was gone. “Christ, you’re like a dream…”

His hand smoothed over her side and stomach before going under her to the back of her sports bra to unclasp it.

“This okay?”

Darcy nodded, and they took it off together, and then Steve pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

“Come on, you can’t be serious,” Darcy muttered, and he pulled back to kiss her with the kind of consuming urgency he had when they were against the wall.

She kissed him back, shifting so her arms were around his neck, his hand coming down to grab a handful of her ass, their chests pressed together as they tussled. Darcy let a hand glide down to feel the hair on his chest, nails scraping the skin of his front.

She was getting caught up in it again, wanting to touch him, so it began to outweigh how self-conscious she felt. He eventually pulled back to look down at her again, and she moved her head to the side to kiss his upper arm.

“I wasn’t gonna make it to the bed,” he whispered. “That’s why we’re on the floor.”

She glanced back at him, his stare making her still in his arms.

“You wanna stop?”

She shook her head. “Why d’you keep asking that?”

“Just wanna be sure,” he whispered, going in for another kiss.

Darcy took control, grazing her teeth against his lower lip and sucking it, making him shift against her on the floor, his erection bumping up against her stomach. He took hold of her wrists and lay them above her head with ease, Darcy’s eyes widening and she grinned at him, rubbing up against him with a shift of her hips.

“Fuck,” he whispered, which only encouraged her to tease him more. “Darcy…”

She could feel she was pinned there and she wanted it badly, to be held down by Steve Rogers and fucked stupid.

His other hand trailed down her front, to reach between his legs and line them up. She watched his throat bob as he rubbed the thick, blunt tip of his cock against her and she bit her lip, waiting.

“I don’t wanna kill the mood, but –”

“I’m on the pill, I won’t get pregnant,” Darcy said. “And I’m clean, so…”

Their eyes met.

“Um, you can do whatever you want to me,” she added, and Steve began to push inside.

They were silent as he moved into her inch by inch, until he hooked her thigh over the crook of his arm and he began to push back and forth, Darcy’s eyes widening at the stretch she felt.

He kissed her, her moan muffled by his lips as he moved a little harder, dragging against her clit with each purposeful thrust.

“Goddamn,” he breathed, and they both laughed.

She attempted to lift her wrists in vain but she was trapped there, only able to just feel him all over her, her face tingling from how good it was. Their kisses grew clumsy, Steve’s pace picking up speed as Darcy took it all, his fucking hard and fast.

She could hear the wet slamming of them together, both of them growing sweaty, and Darcy giggled when a drip of Steve’s sweat fell on her bare chest.

“This is better than the gym,” she gasped, and they laughed together between pants.

He finally let go of her wrists to flip her over and Darcy loved it, the way he did it with ease, grabbing her and turning her over to fuck her into the carpet, his hand reaching between them to tease her clit.

“Fuck,” she hissed, tightening around him on instinct, and she shut her eyes, everything beginning to focus on only where they were joined.

At this angle, he was so deep she couldn’t keep quiet, and she didn’t care about what she looked like, her ass in the air, if he was making her feel this way. She came, feeling like her whole body to crumble apart from how much it seemed to vibrate, her thighs shaking as she shivered.

She felt him pull out and then there was a slippery swipe along her cunt and she jolted, realizing it was his tongue, and she was held there with his arms locking around her back.

“Holy shit, Steve – I c-can’t fucking –”

He stayed there until she came again and she yelled into the carpet, her whole body liquid by the time he pulled back, his face and beard a mess as Darcy turned onto her back, panting and weakly gesturing he come back to her.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, pulling her under him by the ankle, and he kissed her again, Darcy’s hand taking hold of him by the shaft.

“I said ‘whatever you want to me’, didn’t I?” she whispered, and he grinned down at her, moaning when he tucked back inside her. She lifted her chin to kiss him, their lips brushing.

His moaning was getting louder and she knew it marked how close he was to the end. She knew she’d be fighting off sleep once this was over, but she was enraptured by how expressive he was when he was buried inside her.

“Hold on,” she whispered, and she pushed up against his chest.

Steve moved back to lie down and she managed to throw a leg over him and sit back down on him, both of them groaning.

“God, look at you,” he whispered, and his hands came up to cup her breasts, his eyes trailing up and down, as if he was unable to decide what he wanted to watch the most.

She rode him with the ruthlessness she could muster now, though she was wrecked, and he seemed to appreciate it, slack-jawed and moaning, his fingers digging in as she rocked back and forth.

“I’m gonna come,” he said, and he tensed.

She watched as he fell apart, his skin going pink as he groaned, pushing up into her, a tendon standing out on his neck.

He sighed, and Darcy leaned forward to kiss him, holding his face in her hands. When she pulled back, he looked looser, his eyelids heavy.

“You sleepy?” she whispered, and he nodded.

“Yeah…”

He actually began to drift off as Darcy shifted off of him, kneeling next to him on the floor. She went to find the bathroom and came back, seeing him snoring on the floor and she smiled down at him, lowering herself so she was beside him once more.

He gave a little snuffle when she rested her head on his chest and he rolled to his side, curling around her with a contented sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
